I am the Night, Color me Black
by yinyang64
Summary: How did it all start for Ulquiorra Ciefer? What made him so loyal to Aizen? And how did he achieve a second release? Spoilers for those not up date on the manga. And a little implied UlquiHime and UlquiHali


Hey everybody! Next ch of the v-day fic will be up shortly. Its just going through some editing and review. In the mean, enjoy the first chaper of this other fic I'll be working on. I gotta say, I was a tad disappointed Ulquiorra didn't get a back story like Grimmjow or Nnoitora when they died. So I decided to write this. This is another collab between me and The Neliel Tu. Check out her stuff, its great. Enough of my rambling, lets start this.

One more thing, I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Darkness...Thats all I see when his cero consumes me. I have outlived my use to Aizen-sama. If this is my destiny, then so be it. I feel Death's cold grip around...but it slowly slipping far away. I wake up and I am in a void of light. A being is approaching me.

I remember at the beginning, there was darkness, and an overwhelming feeling of hatred boiling out from my core. That's what I see now, struck by a cero.

The cero collided into his body, sending him across the dome. All he could see was darkness, turning his world upside down. His soul was on fire, or whatever was left of it. Was this really how it was meant to end for Ulquiorra? He was dying, he had to be, and yet—his eyes were opening to a light that contradicted the previous state of darkness he had been in. If he was to die, right here and right now, then what use to Aizen-sama could he possibly be?

He turned his head, his eye drawn by a small motion. There was a cloaked figure, standing still, watching him from a distance. Ulquiorra frowned, an expression not unfamiliar to his face, perplexed by the appearance. Who was it?

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra asked, turning his emerald gaze toward the mysterious figure, cloaked in ebony.

"You already know who I am, Ulquiorra." The figure wore a large grin beneath the cloak.

"I'd recognize that annoying voice anywhere. Show yourself, Nnoitra, before you force me to do so."

Nnoitra took off his hood and grinned madly at the cuatro espada. "Yo. Glad you could make it." He said.

"What are you doing here, Nnoitra?" The man in question asked.

"I love it that you keep referring to me as Nnoitra, cause I ain't him."

Ulquiorra stared for a moment, slightly shocked.

"I ain't Nnoitra, I'm death itself." The figure smirked.

"A manifestation then? A form I would recognize?"

"Bingo! Now you got it!" The manifestation laughed. He was almost proud of the espada.  
"Why am I here?"

"It's simple. It ain't yer time yet."

"Ridiculous…" He turned away and closed his eyes. The cloaked figure laughed maniacally.

"Remember when Aizen first recruited you?" The figure took a breath to ask.

"Of course. How could I forget? How could anyone forget such a life-changing event?"

* * *

Aizen sat upon his throne, chin settled on his hand, looking regal and as godly as ever. He smiled down upon the servants occupying the room.

Neliel staggered in, clutching her torn garments so that she could try and maintain a decent state of attire. "Aizen-sama, while Nnoitra and I were searching the colonies for new recruits, something big happened." She paused, waiting for him to urge to continue.

"So what happened, then?" he continued to smile pleasantly, shifting only slightly.

"We discovered something in a cave. I can give you the coordinates—but it killed the numeros you sent with us, and landed Nnoitra in the medical center. I believe that this is a being that we cannot deal with, but that you will have to."

"I see. Now, go to the infirmary, and take the rest of the day to recuperate. I will tend to the matter personally." Aizen said, his divine voice resonating within the large room.

"Yes. Thank you, Aizen-sama." She bowed respectfully and left the room.

"Kaname, Gin." The two traitors appeared by his side. "Why don't we investigate this?" The two nodded and the headed out


End file.
